1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to hearing systems, devices and methods. Although specific reference is made to hearing aid systems, embodiments of the present invention can be used in many applications in which a signal is used to stimulate the ear.
People like to hear. Hearing allows people to listen to and understand others. Natural hearing can include spatial cues that allow a user to hear a speaker, even when background noise is present.
Hearing devices can be used with communication systems to help the hearing impaired. Hearing impaired subjects need hearing aids to verbally communicate with those around them. Open canal hearing aids have proven to be successful in the marketplace because of increased comfort and an improved cosmetic appearance. Another reason why open canal hearing aides can be popular is reduced occlusion of the ear canal. Occlusion can result in an unnatural, tunnel-like hearing effect which can be caused by hearing aids which at least partially occlude the ear canal. In at least some instances, occlusion can be noticed by the user when he or she speaks and the occlusion results in an unnatural sound during speech. However, a problem that may occur with open canal hearing aids is feedback. The feedback may result from placement of the microphone in too close proximity with the speaker or the amplified sound being too great. Thus, feedback can limit the degree of sound amplification that a hearing aid can provide. Although feedback can be decreased by placing the microphone outside the ear canal, this placement can result in the device providing an unnatural sound that is devoid of the spatial location information cues present with natural hearing.
In some instances, feedback may be decreased by using non-acoustic stimulation of the natural hearing transduction pathway, for example stimulating the tympanic membrane, bones of the ossicular chain and/or the cochlea. An output transducer may be placed on the eardrum, the ossicles in the middle ear, or the cochlea to stimulate the hearing pathway. Such an output transducer may be electro magnetically based. For example, the transducer may comprise a magnet and coil placed on the ossicles to stimulate the hearing pathway. Surgery is often needed to place a hearing device on the ossicles or cochlea, and such surgery can be somewhat invasive in at least some instances. At least some of the known methods of placing an electromagnetic transducer on the eardrum may result in occlusion in some instances.
One promising approach has been to place a transducer on the eardrum and drive the transducer. For example, a magnet can be placed on the eardrum and driven with a coil positioned away from the eardrum. The magnets can be electromagnetically driven with a coil to cause motion in the hearing transduction pathway thereby causing neural impulses leading to the sensation of hearing. A permanent magnet may be coupled to the ear drum through the use of a fluid and surface tension, for example as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,259,032 and 6,084,975. Another approach can be to place a magnet and coil on the eardrum to vibrate the eardrum.
However, there is still room for improvement. The mass of a coil and magnet placed on the eardrum can result in occlusion in at least some instances. With a magnet positioned on the eardrum and coil positioned away from the magnet, the strength of the magnetic field generated to drive the magnet may decrease rapidly with the distance from the driver coil to the permanent magnet. Because of this rapid decrease in strength over distance, efficiency of the energy to drive the magnet may be less than ideal. Also, placement of the driver coil near the magnet may cause discomfort for the user in some instances. There can also be a need to align the driver coil with the permanent magnet that may, in some instances, cause the performance to be less than ideal.
For the above reasons, it would be desirable to provide hearing systems which at least decrease, or even avoid, at least some of the above mentioned limitations of the current hearing devices. For example, there is a need to provide a comfortable hearing device which provides hearing with natural qualities, for example with spatial information cues, and which allow the user to hear with less occlusion, distortion and feedback than current devices.
2. Description of the Background Art
Patents and publications that may be relevant to the present application include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,585,416; 3,764,748; 3,882,285; 5,142,186; 5,554,096; 5,624,376; 5,795,287; 5,800,336; 5,825,122; 5,857,958; 5,859,916; 5,888,187; 5,897,486; 5,913,815; 5,949,895; 6,005,955; 6,068,590; 6,093,144; 6,137,889; 6,139,488; 6,174,278; 6,190,305; 6,208,445; 6,217,508; 6,222,302; 6,241,767; 6,422,991; 6,475,134; 6,519,376; 6,620,110; 6,626,822; 6,676,592; 6,728,024; 6,735,318; 6,900,926; 6,920,340; 7,072,475; 7,095,981; 7,239,069; 7,289,639; D512,979; 2002/0086715; 2003/0142841; 2004/0234092; 2005/0020873; 2006/0107744; 2006/0233398; 2006/075175; 2007/0083078; 2007/0191673; 2008/0021518; 2008/0107292; commonly owned Ser. Nos. 5,259,032; 5,276,910; 5,425,104; 5,804,109; 6,084,975; 6,554,761; 6,629,922; U.S. Publication Nos. 2006/0023908; 2006/0189841; 2006/0251278; and 2007/0100197. Non-U.S. patents and publications that may be relevant include EP1845919 PCT Publication Nos. WO 03/063542; WO 2006/075175; U.S. Publication Nos. Journal publications that may be relevant include: Ayatollahi et al., “Design and Modeling of Micromachines Condenser MEMS Loudspeaker using Permanent Magnet Neodymium-Iron-Boron (Nd—Fe—B)”, ISCE, Kuala Lampur, 2006; Birch et al, “Microengineered Systems for the Hearing Impaired”, IEE, London, 1996; Cheng et al., “A silicon microspeaker for hearing instruments”, J. Micromech. Microeng., 14 (2004) 859-866; Yi et al., “Piezoelectric microspeaker with compressive nitride diaphragm”, IEEE, 2006, and Zhigang Wang et al., “Preliminary Assessment of Remote Photoelectric Excitation of an Actuator for a Hearing Implant”, IEEE Engineering in Medicine and Biology 27th Annual Conference, Shanghai, China, Sep. 1-4, 2005. Other publications of interest include: Gennum GA3280 Preliminary Data Sheet, “Voyager TDTM.Open Platform DSP System for Ultra Low Power Audio Processing” and National Semiconductor LM4673 Data Sheet, “LM4673 Filterless, 2.65 W, Mono, Class D audio Power Amplifier”; Puria, S. et al., Middle ear morphometry from cadaveric temporal bone micro CT imaging, Invited Talk. MEMRO 2006, Zurich; Puria, S. et al, A gear in the middle ear ARO 2007, Baltimore, Md.